I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device for printing on a printing medium by an ink jet type printing head, drying ink drops formed on the printing medium by a blowing device.
II. Description of the Related Art
When printing by an ink jet printing device, drying of ink drops on the medium is an inevitable issue. There is no problem if the printing medium allows a quick permeation of the ink, but if printing on resin, plastic or other printing medium that does not allow smooth permeation of ink, fixing of ink is mainly achieved by evaporation of the solvent (dissolving medium) of the ink. It hence takes time in fixing of ink, and promotion of ink fixing is an important matter. Usually, the ink is evaporated in the air above the printing medium, and evaporation is not promoted easily, and in particular when printing is operated in a closed space, the air above the printing medium is not moved, and fixing of the ink is not encouraged.
Hitherto is known a recording device for printing after blowing out the air containing the ink mist or evaporated solvent (dissolving medium) staying near the printing medium before printing by the wind from blowers disposed at both sides of the recording head (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-212323). Also, an ink jet device having an ink jet head provided with a gas blowing device for blowing always gas to the substrate surface, and blowing out the solvent evaporated from the ink drops on the substrate is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-341296).